Trustless
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: Yui Kagayaki never talks to anyone unless she really trusts them. The last person she trusted died years ago. How will Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin help Yui open up and trust everyone again? Will Yui accept their help? No pairings decided yet! Comment and tell me what pairing you would like!
1. Chapter 1

Trustless

Introduction:

Yui pov:

Hi my name is Yui Kagayaki. I'm 13 years old, I have white hair and very light blue eyes. Im very quiet and I haven't talked to anyone in years. My ninja rank? I'm still in the academy but I do sometimes go on ANBU missions. I have another rank too. It's not a ninja rank but I still consider it my rank. Its called unmei. It means destiny. Right now I live in the hidden leaf village with my stepdad. He doesn't like me and often punishes me for stuff I haven't done. I'm here to tell you my story; from beginning to end, I'll tell you how I went from trustless to trustful. This is my story…

* * *

Author note: sorry for the short chapter. Yui is in the academy at the same time Kakashi, Obito, and Rin are. She doesn't talk to anyone unless she really trusts them. But she knows ANBU sign language. That's how she talks to most adults. (well at least the ninja ones) Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trustless**

**Chapter 1: Enter Yui!**

**Yui pov.**

Today is the day I officially become a genin. But of course I get stuck with 3 people who annoy me. I'm on a team with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. I could care less about Kakashi, but Obito and Rin are annoying. It's always, 'Yui why don't you talk, Yui talk to us.' And I do talk to them.

Just not out loud. I sign using ANBU sign language. They're the ones who just don't know it! "I'm here for team 7. I'm Minato Namikaze; I'm your new sensei. Please meet me on the roof!"

I looked up to see a blonde….. Porcupine?! I ignored it since it was just his hair. I reluctantly got up and walked to the roof with Goggles and Rin.

When we got there we saw sensei and Kakashi. "Alright let's introduce ourselves. Just give us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Then Obito said, "Can you go first?" "Ok, I'm Minato. I like all of you guys so far, I dislike war, my hobbies are fuinjustu, and my dream is to be the hokage. Alright you next."

He pointed at me.

'My name is Yui Kagayaki. I don't like very many things. I dislike many things, to name one, you guys. My hobbies, trying not to get killed in my own house. My dream for the future, I want to change the world and help the jinjuriki of all the villages not be considered weapons.' I signed.

"I like your dream Yui-chan. Your hobby is worrying me though. Care to explain?" I started to sign when Obito interrupted, "Wait sensei! You can understand Yui?!" "Uh, yeah. Its ANBU sign language." Obito gave me a weird yet shocked look.

'I will not explain to the likes of you how I could possibly get killed in my own house. Its personal and if I told you, you would without a doubt try and do something about it,' I signed and stood up, 'Excuse me I have to go, I'll be in trouble if he gets home before me.' And with that I hoped off the roof and ran home.

**Minato pov.**

"Is she always like that?" "Yeah, sensei. She doesn't talk to anyone nowadays. One day she just stopped talking and she looked…. Broken," Rin said. I frowned. I'll have to look into this more.

"Alright you next," I pointed to Rin. What made Yui like that? She used to love seeing me. She never stopped talking about how when she became a genin she wanted me as a sensei and how when she became a genin she would go atop the hogake monument and yell out to the world that she would change it for the better. "Sensei." She always was smiling and laughing. What could break that poor girl? "SENSEI!"

"Huh, what?" Kakashi said, "You zoned out. You were thinking about Yui-chan weren't you." I sighed, "Yeah I was. I knew Yui-chan when she was young. I knew her parents. She used to be a ball of sunshine. What happened to her?"

"I don't know sensei but I know you'll find out." I smiled, "Alright that's enough for today. Lets meet at training field 57 tomorrow at 8:00. I'll go tell Yui-chan." And with that I hoped off the roof like Yui.

I knew where to find her. She would be in the place she promised she would all those years ago. I ran as fast as I could to the hokage monument. And sure enough there was Yui sitting atop the first hokage's head.

"Hey, Yui-chan. When are you going to tell the world?" I asked and she looked at me weirdly. "Don't tell me you forgot your promise! You said when I became your sensei you would stand atop this monument and tell the world that you were going to change it!"

'I don't know what you're talking about. I may have known you in the past but you're a stranger to me now. I don't know you. Whoever you met in the past is dead.'

I sighed "What happened Yui-chan? What made you like this?" 'Find out yourself.' She stood up and walked down the path and toward her house. I decided to follow.

'Why are you following me?' she signed annoyed. "Well as your new sensei I have to visit your home." She stopped and turned around.

She looked really mad! "You may NOT come to my home. Following me is one thing but coming to my house is another. NO ONE and I mean no one, can come to my house. It's too dangerous." She yelled at me.

She was seething with anger yet there was a glimmer of worry. "Now you talk? Hehe well if you think it's dangerous then it won't be for me. I'm and elite jounin." 'Your funeral' she signed.

She walked up to the door, 'stand back'. She opened it and a shower of kunai raced toward her. She blocked most of them. "YUI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!" a man yelled.

He was a tall shinobi, maybe chunnin rank. "WHO IS THIS?!" he pushed Yui hard and she slammed into a wall. I tied to go help her but the man blocked me.

"I said who are you?" "My name is Minato Namikaze. I'm your daughter's new sensei. I must say I'm not happy about how you are treating her." He snarled and glared at Yui.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?! ANSWER ME YUI!" she flinched and didn't answer. "She hasn't told me anything but I can clearly see right now that you have been mistreating her. I'm going to have to take your daughter with me. She will live with me from now on sir."

"Go ahead. She is useless anyways. A worthless stepdaughter. Ever since her father and her mother died. No not died. She is the one who killed them! Ha they deserved it too."

Almost instantly Yui was up and she punched this man right in his face. He flew at least 5 feet.

"Never disrespect my parents or I will kill you." She said evily.


	3. extra chapter!

**Trustless**

**Extra chapter!**

Character info: Yui Kagayaki

Appearance:

Hair color and style: short and in a side ponytail. When down it reaches down to her chin. Her hair is white. She wears her headband like sasuke.

Age: 13. Her birthday is January 1.

Rank: Gennin, ANBU (this is a secret from everyone), and she has a special rank of Unmei (this is totally made up by yours truly, it means destiny. It is a rank higher than hokage.).

Teacher(s): 3rd hokage, the 3 legendary sannin, and Minato Namikaze.

Personality: Yui doesn't talk to anyone unless she really trusts them or she is really mad at them. But once she gets to know you and trusts you, she is a very eccentric, cheerful, and outgoing girl. Right now in the story, she doesn't trust anyone. The last person she trusted was an ANBU named cat (because cat is my fave animal). Yui is a daughter of the moon (I'll explain later in the series what this means).

Outfit: Yui wears a black button up turtle neck sleeveless shirt. It's bottom looks like sailor moons. It has a v dip. She wears a skirt that covers one leg (it looks like syo Kurusu 1000% love apron except black and no fringe) she has bandages on her right leg and that is also where her kunai pouch is. She wears blue fishnet arm covers (they are the same color as the blue naruto headband) they reach from her armpits to her wrists. She also wears gloves like Kakashi's from the Naruto series. She wears the fishnet on her legs too. They go from her ankle to mid shin and she wears blue ninja sandals. She wears a necklace that looks like the first hokage's but was actually Madara Uchiha's necklace that matched hashirama's necklace (totally made up by me again!)

About her clan the Kagayaki clan: The Kagayaki clan is very close with the Uchiha clan. The females of this clan would go marry Uchiha's. Yui is actually supposed to marry Obito. The Kagayaki clan has more kekkai genkki then any other clan know to the world. They are, a dojustu called Tsukigami, a kekkai genkki that makes the owner a child forever, rabbit ears and abilities, the justu called moon justu (it is a healing justu that only daughters of the moon can use), and many others as well.

The Kagayaki clan secret: In the Kagayaki clan, the current daughter of the moon is in charge of caring for the tailed beasts and their jinchuriki. Yui used to live in a secret house where the tailed bests took on human forms (only their good sides did. The bad side is the one locked inside the jinchuriki) and she used to have a crush on one of them (and the one she had a crush on likes her too!) Yui is friends with all current jinchuriki. (Next chapter I'll have Yui bring her team to this house!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Trustless**

**Chapter 3: Overfly**

**Minato pov.**

Yui ran off and I followed her. I walked faster so I was walking next to her. She had a couple tears running down her cheeks.

I stepped in front of her and she walked right into me. I hugged her. She looked up at me and then looked to the ground. That's when she started crying. A lot.

"Yui, I'm here for you. If you ever need someone to cry into, come find me and I'll be there for you." I smiled down at her. She looked up at me and said, "I trust you." She stood up and wiped her tears. "Thank you, sensei."

"Do you need to get stuff from your house?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Really? No clothes or other stuff?" She pulled a scroll from her pouch, "Everything I brought to Konoha is in here." This scroll had an amazing seal on it! "Did you make this?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yup. No help from anyone else." I smiled, "Alright let's get going to your new home!" She smiled and nodded. And off we went.

**Next morning: Yui pov**.

I woke up and realized I was not in my room. These walls were blue instead of white. I smiled as I remembered what happened yesterday.

I took a new outfit out of my scroll. Today I wore a white version of my usual outfit but my skirt was different (think sailor moon) I wore a white jacket with orange flames on the bottom (think a jacket version of minato's coat.)

There was a knock on the door, "Yui breakfast is ready. Kushina-chan is here too."

I smiled, "Alright I'll be right there!" I slipped on a white pair of sandals and ran to the living room and hugged Kushina.

"Kushina-chan! It's been forever since I last saw you!" She gasped and then smiled, "Yui-chan! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" I smiled and answered, "It's good to see you too! Life's been ok. How are you? Kura- Kun has been somewhat nice right? No outbursts?"

"Nope none! And Kura-kun is never nice so don't expect that to change, Ya know!" Minato gave us a weird look.

"I didn't know you too knew each other? Kushina does Yui know about you?"

Kushina and I look at each other and laugh. "What did I say?" I stopped laughing enough to say, "Ya I know Kushina and her 'special' friend. My Grandma is the one who sealed him into her. She was the 'Daughter of the Moon' before me."

He looked at me weird. "I'll explain later, ok?" He smiled, " ok." He handed me and Kushina plates, "Itadekimasu!"

**Later that day at training field 57:**

We arrived at the training field to find my 3 teammates. 'Are we all still going to my other home today? Do we have too? I knew I shouldn't have told you about the other house.' I signed.

"Of course!" I walked up to my teammates and bowed. "Ok guys! Today we are going on a field trip to Yui's house!"

I saw Kakashi look bored, Obito frown but still looked curious, and Rin looked confused. "Sensei, why are we going to Yui's house?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I said so! I haven't been to Yui's house yet so I decided that I would bring you guys too! Ok let's go! Yui lead the way!"

I walked through Konoha with my team. We passed Ichiraku Ramen and the ninja weapon store. We finally reached the gates.

"Hey Yui! You finally going back home? Tired of that old man right?" I glared at the gatekeeper. "Alright I get it! No need to glare Yui! Have you visited Cat lately?"

In a flash I was right in front of him. I glared at him. And he fell on his butt. "Ow, Yui I know it's a touchy subject but there was no need to scare me to death!"

'Don't talk about Cat in front of me. We are going to my house. We will return tomorrow.' He nodded.

Cat was an ANBU friend of mine. One day while we were on a mission we were ambushed. Cat died and gave me his mask. I knew him outside of ANBU as well. He was the last person I trusted.

I walked out the gate and looked back at my dumbfounded teammates, waving at them to follow.

15 minutes later we were at the edge of the forest. In front of us there was another forest. I stopped before I reached the scary looking other forest. My team stopped too.

"Tell me we are not going in there!" Obito said shakily. I nodded and he looked even more scared. I walked through the genjustu and disappeared from my teams view.

Soon enough Minato and the other stepped through too. The all gasped in awe. I smiled and said, "Welcome to my home!"

"AHHHHHH!" Obito yelled and pointed at me. "What's wrong Obito-kun?" Rin asked. He waved his finger at me, "She talked!"

I frowned, "Don't get to used to it. This is a one time thing." I saw Kakashi smile. I felt a blush creep across my face.

I turned around so they couldn't see my blush and started walking toward the house.

I turned around really fast to face them, "What you're about to see is to stay between us. This is an sss-class secret."

They all nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I froze. It was clean. They cleaned it for me.

A smile adorned my face, "I'm back!" I yelled. I heard footsteps and saw Kura-kun barreling down the hallway. "Yui-chan! You're back!" He tackle hugged me and I fell. My face turned red and then blue from lack of air.

"K-Kura-kun, g-get off me!" He let go and pouted. Minato looked at me, "Did you say Kura-kun? As in Kurama?" He asked. I nodded.

"But Yui-chan, I missed you! I lo-" He was interrupted by Shukaku. "Thanks Shukaku-san." I let out a sigh of relieve.

"No problem Yui-san. This guy has been like this ever since you left." I felt Kakashi step up beside me and he took my hand in his. I blushed again.

"Yui, who are these people?" Kakashi asked. I saw Matatabi-chan peek around the corner. Once she saw me she came out, "We are the good sides of the Tailed beasts. Oh, by the way, Welcome back Yui and you two of course Kakashi-kun. We have all missed you."

She smiled, "Kakashi-kun I can't believe you forgot about us? We only did a huge favor for you when you came here last!" She gave him a wink.

Kakashi looked confused and then blushed almost as red as me. "Ah, so you do remember. Sorry kid, we have some we tried to save them. We were too late. I'm so sorry." I looked at Mata-chan. "Wait what do you mean?" She sighed and then put her hand on my head. I faded out of reality.

**Kakashi pov.**

Yui fell unconscious and I caught her. Kurama took Yui to her room. "What did you do to her?!" I asked. I saw tears and frowns on everyone's faces except for me and my team. "I'm so sorry. We didn't get to them on time." She cried.

What did she mean? "What do you mean?" Sensei asked. "She was kidnapped ….. by Orochimaru." She started to cry and ran off to her room ( I assumed) and Shukaku continued.

"He, experimented on her trying to find out the secret of her power. When your father and her parents went to save her we tried to come as well. By the time we got there all her parents were dead and was in she was in shock.

Your father brought her to her last living relative. Her stepdad. We haven't seen her since." He finished.

**Yui pov.**

I woke up in a bed. I got up and walked to the door. "He, experimented on her trying to find out the secret of her power. When When your father and her parents went to save her we tried to come as well. By the time we got there all her parents were dead and was in she was in shock.

Your father brought her to her last living relative. Her stepdad. We haven't seen her since." He finished.

I froze. Why did they tell them? I went to the window and jumped out.

Why did they tell my teammates and sensei!? This was something important!

I hurt Minato and Kakashi by being so cold. Why did I only realize this now? Why did I distance myself?

I felt something wet on my cheek. I was crying. I ran through the genjustu and through the forest. Before I had left the house I had left a note saying I was going back to Konoha. And soon enough I was at the gates.

I ran through the gates, past Ichiraku Ramen, past Minato's house, and up to the Hokage monument. I sat on the head of the First hokage and cried.

**Minato pov.**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I saw Kurama go check on Yui. "Yui-chan! Yui? Yui, where are you!" I heard him yell. He ran to us, "Yui, Yui-chan is gone!" he showed us a note. "I'll go find her." I said as I ran off.

**Timeskip**

I ran up the path to the hokage monument and sure enough there sat Yui. "Yui-chan!" I yelled. She looked up at me. I ran up and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that Yui. I was scared that you were gone again. Don't leave me again Yui." I cried. She hugged me back.

"I'm sorry sensei. I'm really sorry. I heard what Shukaku-san said and I was upset.I didn't want you all to know that. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry sensei!" I loosened my grip on her and looked at her face.

I leaned down and kissed Yui right on the lips and after a second she pulled back blushing, "Come on Yui let's get back. Everyone's worried about you."

I noticed she was blushing as well. Why did I kiss Yui? Could I be falling for her? No. I can't. I stood up and picked Yui up bridal style and ran off toward her house.

By the time we reached her house Yui was asleep again. I knocked on the door and Kakashi opened it.

"You found her! Thank goodness. I was worried." "Can you bring her to her room?" I asked and Kakashi nodded.

I handed her to him and went to go sit down.

**Kakashi pov**.

I carried Yui to her room and sat down on her bed next to her. I stroked her hair. Yui had gone through so much more pain than I have.

I may have lost my parents but she has lost so much more. I kissed her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes. I blushed and I noticed she did as well.

I got up and she grabbed my hand, "Will you stay here tonight?" she whispered, "I'm . . . . . afraid." I was surprised.

I laid down next to her and put my arms around her. "I'll stay. So don't worry." "Kaka-kun…" she whispered before she fell asleep.

Maybe she had remembered after all. I thought before I also fell asleep.

* * *

**Author note: So I decided to rewite! Please vote on the pairings by commenting below!**

**Obioc – 0**

**Kakaoc – 0**

**Minaoc – 0**

**Kakaocobi – 0**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	5. Chapter 4

Trustless

Chapter 4: The riddle solver who can't solve riddles

Kakashi POV

I woke up the next morning by giggles from my two teammates in the door way. It was Obito and Rin. Obito looked slightly mad but was still laughing. I looked around. This wasn't my room. I looked to the thing in my arms.

I blushed. It was Yui. I looked back to Obito and Rin. "Be quiet. You'll wake her." I whispered at Yui started to squirm. The left the door way and a second later Minato-sensei appeared at the door way.

"Kakashi-kun, pull something like this again and I'll have your head." I was scared. Minato shut the door and left. I let out a sigh of relieve before falling back asleep.

Yui Pov

I knew I was dreaming yet it was still so painful. All the needles and knifes that were thrust into my skin hurt as if I was really there.

I was dreaming about Kabuto again. I won't tell the others though. They would worry. That's not a good thing.

I opened my eyes and saw someone in front of me. There were arms encircling me and drawing me closer. "Yui-chan… I love you." Kakashi whispered as he dreamed. I smiled. So he still remembers that day.

I decided to wake Kakashi up. "Kakashi. Wake up." I poked him in the cheek. He wouldn't wake up. I tried to get out of his arms but that just led to him pulling me closer. I sighed.

"Kakashi, wake up!" I said a little louder. His eyes opened. "Yui?" I blushed as he said my name. "Uh, Kakashi? Can you let go of me?" he blushed and said yes and he released his grip on me.

I got up and walked out of the room with a yawn. I made my way to the kitchen where everyone started staring at me. 'If you keep staring at me I will not hesitate to call the Kyuubi to help me demolish you.' Minato looked scared and Rin and Obito looked to him for a translation.

"She said, "If you keep staring at me I will not hesitate to call the nine tails to help me demolish you."

Everyone sweat dropped. I got to the cupboard and as I was about to pull out a box of cereal when I heard Mata-chan say, "Yui. Don't forget to take your medicine." I glared at her and pulled the cereal out.

She sighed and used her chakra to restrain me. "Take your medicine or I'll shove it down your throat." I nodded and she let go of me. I got out my medicine. "Yui why do you have to take medicine?" Minato asked. I took a pill out of the bottle and swallowed it before answering. 'It's nothing to concern yourself with.' I signed to him. He sighed and signed back, 'Is it serious?' 'No.' 'Tell the truth.' 'Fine. I have a disease that is very common among the daughters of the moon.' He looked surprised. 'So is it serious?' I nodded my head.

'If I didn't take my medicine I would eventually start coughing up large amounts of blood.' I signed to him.

'That's not good. Can we have lady Tsunade try and cure you?' he signed back. I shook my head.

'This disease isn't something that can be cured. It's sped up thanks to that stupid snake so now I have to take stronger medicine.' I signed s I took a couple pills and swallowed them.

He nodded.

'Hey, why did you kiss me back on the hokage monument?' I signed

"Hey, we little people don't know what you're saying. And I have a question. Why are there tailed beasts in human forms here? What exactly is this place?" Obito asked.

I let out a sigh.

"Ask Shukaku. He'll tell you. I'm not in the mood this morning." I told him.

**Obito POV**

I walked down the hall and saw Shukaku.

"Hey Shukaku-san. I asked Yui what exactly this place was and she told me to ask you." I told him.

He looked over to me and nodded.

"Come sit down and I shall tell you." He said.

He started to weave the tale of Yui and her clan. By the end of the story I realized that the Uchiha clan was pathetic compared to the Kagayaki clan. I was amazed. I turned around and saw everyone else listening as well. Yui walked down the hall and back to the kitchen.

**Yui POV**

After returning to the kitchen I washed my dishes. After that was done I went to the living room and sat down. I closed my eyes for but a brief moment before the screams in my head started. I opened my eyes as fast as I could just to find Rin looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm never alright Rin. And I know I never will be, ok? I'm broken beyond fixing." I told her as I stood up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you, ok?" she told me.

I smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Rin." I told her before going to my room.

I packed my backpack and entered the living room to find everyone looking depressed.

"Oi! If you have time to be depressed about my family why don't you go do something productive?" I told them.

They all looked at me.

"Sorry. Shukaku-san said your clan is still alive. Why didn't you live with them instead of your stepdad?" Minato asked.

I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head looking up.

"My clan isn't exactly somewhere I want to go to. I'd be forced to stay seeing as I'm the clan head. My ninja career would be dead. I would be forced to sit on a throne and look pretty all day long.

Not to mention they would have me married off within days of staying there. It's just stupid for me to go there." I finished.

They all nodded.

"You're the clan head? Cool!" Obito said.

I let out a bit of a laugh.

"Being clan head is about as boring as being the hokage Obito. Sitting and doing paperwork, meetings, it's just boring." I told him.

"Hey! How would you know that being the hokage is boring?!" he exclaimed.

"When I first arrived in Konoha the hokage took care of me until we could find my stepdad. I sat in his office and followed him around most of the day. They even let me sit in at meetings. Those elders are sooo stupid." I told them.

I heard Minato and Kakashi muffle a laugh.

"But um well, we are leaving today right? I'm not actually supposed to let anyone in here. In fact if someone from my clan comes to check on the house… let's just say none of you will make it back to Konoha." I told them.

They all sweat dropped and went to get their stuff. When they finished we headed back to Konoha.

**Author note:**

**Ok! So this chapter is a little short. I know. I have major writers block right now. I promise the next chapter will be longer. So far the votes for pairings stand at:**

**Minaoc - 2**

**Kakaoc – 1**

**Obioc – 1**

**Next chapter we will get to see Obito interact more with Yui and figure out he really does have a crush on her. Hope you all liked it!**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
